video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Bringing Up Baby
|running time = 98 minutes |catalogue number = VC3044 CC1019 CC7171 |rating = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Bringing Up Baby is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd April 1989, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 11th April 1994. Description Cast Credited * Cary Grant as Dr. David Huxley (alias Mr. Bone) * Katharine Hepburn as Susan Vance * May Robson as Elizabeth Carlton Random, Susan's aunt * Charles Ruggles as Major Horace Applegate, a big-game hunter * Walter Catlett as Constable Slocum * Barry Fitzgerald as Aloysius Gogarty, Mrs. Random's gardener * Fritz Feld as Dr. Fritz Lehman, an affluent psychiatrist * Virginia Walker as Alice Swallow, David's fiancée * George Irving as Alexander Peabody, Mrs. Random's lawyer * Leona Roberts as Hannah Gogarty, Aloysius' wife and Mrs. Random's servant * Tala Birell as Mrs. Lehman, Dr. Lehman's wife * John Kelly as Elmer, Constable Slocum's assistant Uncredited * D'Arcy Corrigan as Professor LaTouche * Billy Bevan as Tom, the barkeeper * Billy Franey as the butcher * Dick Lane as Circus manager * Ward Bond as a motorcycle policeman * Jack Carson as a circus roustabout ; Animal actors * Skippy as George, Mrs. Random's dog * Nissa as Baby and the circus leopard Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * An RKO Radio Picture logo (1936-1956) * Start of Bringing Up Baby (1938) Closing (Original 1985 release) (with no trailer) * End of Bringing Up Baby (1938) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * Closing Credits Film Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * An RKO Radio Picture logo (1936-1956) * Start of Bringing Up Baby (1938) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Bringing Up Baby (1938) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * An RKO Radio Picture logo (1936-1956) * Start of Bringing Up Baby (1938) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Bringing Up Baby (1938) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1994 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * An RKO Radio Picture logo (1936-1956) * Start of Bringing Up Baby (1938) Closing (1994 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Bringing Up Baby (1938) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Bringing-Up-Baby-Cary-Grant-Katharine-Hepburn.jpg Bringing-Up-Baby-Cary-Grant-Katharine-Hepburn-_57.jpg|Cassette Bringing-Up-Baby-Cary-Grant-Katharine-Hepburn-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Bringing-up-Baby-PAL-LaserDisc.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Movie Greats Category:BBFC U Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:Cary Grant Classics Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with No trailers